The present invention relates to an improved ostomy bag to be worn by a person having a stoma formed in a colostomy, ileostomy, urostomy or the like. Such surgical procedures often involve the diversion of the intestines or other parts of the human body through the person's abdominal wall to form a stoma which permits the discharge and drainage from the human body of waste products such as fecal matter or urine. This drainage through the stoma is with little or no control by the person having the operation and it is necessary to provide a container such as an ostomy bag affixed to the body to cover the stoma and to collect these waste products.
There are numerous United States patents dealing with various designs of ostomy bags. However, only two are known that include means to deodorize gases. These are Riely U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,320 (1972) and German Pat. No. 2,620,129 (1976). Riely provides a deodorizing packet within the interior of an ostomy bag, with the packet having a rupturable seal. When deodorization is needed, the wearer of the bag exerts mild pressure against the packet to rupture the seal, thereby deodorizing the contents of the bag. German Pat. No. 2,620,129 discloses a foam like material containing deodorant located in a sealed chamber at the top of the ostomy bag. The chamber wall intermediate the bag and the chamber is perforated so that when the wearer prepares the bag for use, he can remove the seal over the perforated wall and thereby allow deodorant to pass into the ostomy bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,368 is also of interest since it provides for the venting of gases contained in an ostomy bag.
The present invention moves beyond the above-mentioned prior art in that it provides a simple, economical and effective method of deodorizing gases and at the same time provides for the continuous escape of the gases into the atmosphere.